AkuRoku: Tainted Love
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Axel runs into Roxas at the grocery store. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The fiery red head opens his emerald eyes. The summer heat has everyone in Twilight Town full of smiles and love. Axel sits on the edge of his bed in his black boxers. He loves the heat but he feels like something is missing in his summer…someone is missing from his summer.

Axel stands up and opens the 70s brown mini fridge in his apartment. The hot air clings in the air like a thick, wool blanket. The pyro pulls out a slice of mushroom and garlic pizza from the pizza he ordered last night. "Aw gross." The blazing teen exclaims and he puts the slice back in the fridge.

"Let's see…old sushi…mustard…expired milk…oh that's it." Axel says and he closes the fridge and the molding smell disappears back inside the fridge like a monster under a child's bed.

Axel groans as his stomach is demanding food. He is so hungry his own stomach feels like a cannibal inside his body; eating itself. Axel hates going shopping; he expects everything to go his way and not need to lift a finger.

He can get a date when he steps into a coffee shop and flashes his alluring smile that causes people to cling to him like magnets. Axel slips on a tight black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Axel walks down the stairs in the apartment building and down the sizzling sidewalk. His stomach growls and Axel inhales the sweet summer air.

The sound of footsteps behind him gets louder. Axel turns his head around with a raised eyebrow. "You looking for trouble, Seifer?" The boy laughs and asks, "What are you doing out in the sun, Axel? Shouldn't you be taunting some poor child in the underground tunnel?" Axel rolls his sharp green eyes and says, "I'm hungry, now go smack people with a stick, kid. I don't want you hanging over me like a sick shadow."

Seifer frowns and puts his struggle bat under his left arm. "See yeah, Lumiere!" _'What the fuck? I am not a French candlestick! Stupid kid.'_ Axel thinks to himself as Seifer walks away. The fiery teen burns that nickname off his mind.

Axel strolls through the harsh summer weather and heads inside the supermarket. A cart bumps at his hip. "Hey!" Axel snaps angrily. "Oh sorry." Olette says and she pushes her cart as fast as she can to get away.

His green eyes look down a couple aisles until he spots a bright orange box. Axel picks it up and reads it, _'Strawberry O's.' _He holds on to it with his right hand and looks on the shelf for a price.

_'God dammit! Where is the price for this thing?' _The fierce red head thinks to himself. Axel looks in the aisle and sees no employees. He does a fast walk out of the aisle and his stomach growls like a ferocious tiger.

Axel walks into the produce section and sees someone sorting through the lemons. The red head walks over and asks, "Hey, can you tell me how much this is?" The person turns around and Axel freezes in his footsteps like a ice statue.

The stunning blond teen stares back at him with clear sapphire eyes. He smiles at Axel and says, "Sorry, I don't work here. But you can probably ask an employee at the front of the store."

Axel feels his tongue dry up inside his mouth. _'He is so...beautiful.'_ Axel thinks. The blond opens a plastic bag and starts putting ripe yellow lemons in it; unaware that the pyro is gazing over his body.

The red head grips the cereal box tightly with his hand. _'Am I intimidated by this kid? What? That's impossible. Just go Axel! Walk to him!'_ Axel commands himself inside his head. He steps forward and the blond bumps into the fire teen's chest. The lemons drop to the floor and roll away.

"Oh sorry." The blond says and his blue eyes stand out in his crimson blush. The blond bends down to retrieve the scattered fruit. Axel bows down next to him and grabs a lemon. The blond touches the lemon in Axel's hand and a blush sweeps over the blond's cheeks when Axel grins at him.

The blond quickly takes the lemon and gathers the rest in his bag. The cherry blushing blond waves bye to Axel and runs off. Axel's eyes stare at the blond disappearing in the distance.

Axel spots the boy's leather wallet on the ground. He picks it up and opens it. "Roxas…" Axel mutters and his heart sinks when he sees the picture of Roxas and a girl in his wallet. They are smiling together and laughing. _'....he is....with someone...'_ The pyro thinks and his posture droops.

The red head feels like a sinking bottle in the ocean. He couldn't get his message out to the boy. _'He is like a dream…an angel.'_ Axel thinks to himself as he looks at the picture behind the clear plastic in the wallet.

_ 'You can't give up now. Find him.'_ Axel's conscious says. The passionate red head closes the wallet and rushes out of the supermarket. He drops his cereal box on the tiled floor and dried strawberries fly out to people's feet.

"Roxas!" Axel calls out when he gets out of the store. He shields his eyes from the burning yellow sun. He sees the blond on a skateboard across the street. Axel rushes across the street; avoiding the crazy trolley driver.

"Roxas!" The determined fire boy calls out. _'I have to find him....I....I just need to see him....his face....'_ Axel thinks. "Roxas!" The pyro shouts again.

Roxas turns his head around and sees the red head waving his wallet in the air. The blond stops the skateboard and sets his shoe down on the cracked sidewalk. Roxas stares curiously and slightly showing fear toward the approaching red teen.

Axel reaches Roxas and holds out the wallet for him. "You dropped this." Axel says and Roxas snatches it and counts the money inside; all the cash is still there. "How do you know my name?" Roxas asks.

"It's your wallet. You have your name in it." Axel says with a smirk. The blond blushes again and his azure eyes sparkle. "Oh yeah." Roxas says and he continues. "I just didn't know why you knew my-"

"Roxas?" Axel says and his green eyes soften. "Yes?" Roxas asks. _'He won't like me… ever….he has a girl in his life.'_ Axel thinks. The picture slips out of Roxas's wallet and flutters to the ground like a dry leaf.

The blond picks it up off of the hot cement. "Oh I don't want to lose this." Roxas says. Axel scratches the back of his fiery mane. "Yeah, you and that girl…make a cute couple." Axel lies and gives the best convincing smile to the blond. The red head's mind wonders off. _'....No Roxas......I don't think you and her are cute together.....but I guess.....you will be with her.'  
_  
Roxas bursts into laugher and the red head looks at him dumbfounded. "What?" Axel asks. "That's my sister!" Roxas exclaims and ceases his laughter.

"Oh, well then…" Axel says awkwardly as the sun beats down on both of them. Axel puts his hands in his pockets to seem less awkward in front of the boy. The blond slides his skateboard around in the silence. "Well…thanks." Roxas says out of the silence.

Axel smiles and his shamrock eyes watch Roxas skate off. _'You can't let him leave again…there is no more chances. It's now or never!'_ Axel's conscious lectures.

"Wait!" Axel calls out and the blond stops and turns around. The pyro reaches his hand out to the innocent blond and puts it on Roxas's face. Axel captures his soft lips in a blink of an eye.

The blond melts like wax on a flaming candle. Axel leans the kiss and he holds Roxas warmly in his arms. Roxas's lips burn from the hot cinnamon kiss but he doesn't part their enlaced kiss. Axel's hands move down to the blond's waist and they radiate warmth that sends flames up Roxas's back.

The kiss deeps and the ruby fire teen enters his tongue slowly in. Roxas's heart rises in his chest; feeling like it was pumping an outline of a heart shape on his chest. The red head caresses every cavern inside the other's mouth. They hold on to each other as the sun beats its hot rays down on the hot couple.

Axel parts the kiss and the blond stares at him with his tide pool blue eyes. The blond blushes he meets Axel's green fire eyes. Roxas bites his tingling lip and he tastes cinnamon. "Sorry." Axel says in the strong heated silence.

The blond smiles and takes Axel's hand. "Don't be." Roxas says with a blush. Axel smiles and the couple walks together in the fragrant summer.


End file.
